Truly Madly Deeply
by spacetimer8032
Summary: [The Lizzie Bennet Diaries] "My name is Lizzie Bennet." I sucked in a quick, harsh breath, and slurred my next sentence, "And I'm in love with William Darcy."


**Truly Madly Deeply **by _dance is a spork_

* * *

_a/n: So I hopped on the bandwagon and started watching this web series that is a modern adaption of P&P, vlog-style. Confession time. I haven't read Pride and Prejudice yet. Nor will I for a while, in order to not spoil LBD for myself. I just started writing this before the past couple week's episodes, so I assume the time period is when Lizzie is still working at Collins & Collins, and after she had met Gigi, Darcy's sister (so probably a few months after the whole 'Darcy's Letter' situation). This is my take on how Darcy and Lizzie will finally get together.. Simply a one-shot that I wrote in about an hour. Enjoy!_

_disclaimer: All hail the marvelous creators, Hank Green and Bernie Sue. Oh yeah, and Jane Austen. LBD= Not mine._

* * *

Slowly, I turned on the camera. My fingers feel numb. In fact, my whole body feels numb. I don't know why, but I'm nervous about this video. Actually, I do know why. Almost everybody I knew watched my videos. Charlotte, my sisters, Caroline, Gigi… _Darcy_. And after this video, everybody would know. The truth would be out. And what better way to tell the truth, than to pronounce it to the whole internet?

Once the green light turned on, I froze. I backed away from the camera and for the first time in all of my videos, I awkwardly sat down. Fidgeting with my hands, I tried to think of what to say. What I should say for this video had been running through my head for the past three days, but I still couldn't think of what to say, or how I could even begin to explain it.

I'm sure the viewers could see the panic showing on my face very easily. I opened my mouth, took a deep breath, and nothing. No words could come out of my mouth. Oh god, how embarrassing was this. Nothing from this video can be edited out. I had promised myself that I couldn't let Charlotte edit this video, either. It was to be top secret until Thursday, which was when I would post it on YouTube. What in the world was I doing?

Finally I could speak again. "Well," I said awkwardly, "I guess I'll just come out and say it." Straightening myself up a bit, I made eye-contact with the camera. "My name is Lizzie Bennet." I sucked in a quick, harsh breath, and slurred my next sentence, "And I'm in love with William Darcy." My voice faltered on his name. Even though I've mentioned him so much in my previous videos, the name now felt foreign to me. Maybe it was because he wasn't the Darcy that I hated with every fiber of my being anymore. He was the Darcy that I, well, _loved_. His name had a whole new meaning to me now.

I continued on, "Now before your shipper heart squeals with glee, I probably need to explain why and…_how_."

Breathing carefully, I began. "I think it started with his letter. Those contents will still remain a secret, might I add. Anyway, the letter." I paused, contemplating what to say next. "That letter made me realize a lot of things. Darcy isn't a robot, or a lobster, or whatever else I claimed him to be. The letter showed me so much about Darcy that I didn't think was possible. He," I swallowed. "He actually has a heart."

"But that's not the only reason why, obviously. I think the letter was when I started to like him. I think I started liking him more was because of Gigi. Well, the way Darcy is when he's around her. He's more comfortable, you know? I think I even saw him smile when he's around his sister. It's cute. Not his smile—actually his smile is cute— but I mean the way he acts around Gigi. He actually cracks a joke or two. And ever since the letter, I've realized that he doesn't actually sound like a robot. Plus the way he wears suspenders, the bowtie, and occasionally the newsie cap is surprisingly charming. I shook my head, trying to keep myself on track.

"I know I should be mad at him for breaking Bing and Jane up. But the other day, he came into my office to give me an evaluation or whatever excuse he had made up for being there. He stopped himself before he exited. I think that maybe he wanted to apologize. I don't understand why he didn't though." I exhaled loudly.

"Oh my god. Did I forget to mention that he can—" My sentence was cut short by three knocks at the door. I looked pleadingly into the camera and instantly thought, _"Please don't be Darcy."_

"Come in," I said weakly. The door opened a crack.

A familiar, robot-like voice stated, "Sorry, I didn't realize you were, erm, _busy_ at the moment, Lizzie." Darcy's his face looked uneasy as his eyes flickered to the camera.

My eyes followed his for a moment as I stared at the camera in panic, then darted my attention back to him. "Oh um. Come sit?" My heart beat fast as he awkwardly walked a few steps toward me and sat down. I blushed and looked at the ground when he looked at me.

"Um—" We both started to say at the same time. Once we realized what just happened, we laughed awkwardly.

He smiled. Like, an _actual_, dimpled smile. With teeth showing and everything. "You may proceed," He laughed.

"You go first," I smiled.

He slightly nodded his head. Darcy adjusted his position in his chair and sat up straighter. "Elizabeth— Lizzie. I know that the last time I talked to you in your office, we weren't exactly on good terms. But it has been a few months, and I think that we have grown closer. I am starting to believe that you don't hate me as much as you used to, which is why I am asking you this." Darcy let out a small, awkward cough and continued, "Gigi is having a party to celebrate her successful tennis season."

My heart started beating faster; I was afraid that it might jump out of my chest._ "Please,"_ I thought, _"Please still love me."_

"Yeah?" I asked.

Darcy moved his hands and grasped mine in his. His hands were big and warm. I was floating on cloud nine. "Lizzie Bennet, I was wondering if you would do me the privilege of attending the party with me."

My heart skipped a beat. "Y-You mean," I stuttered, "like on a date or something?"

"Yes," He breathed out.

A huge smile cracked across my lips. I ecstatically nodded my head up and down. "Yeah, definitely!" I stopped myself short. "I mean... I would love to be your date."

He grinned and laughed happily, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah!" I laughed with him.

Before I could think another coherent thought, his hands left mine to cup my jaw. He quickly leaned towards me and our lips met. My eyes were wide open with surprise, before they slowly closed to enjoy the moment. Our lips glided over one another's smoothly. I found my arms wrapping behind his neck, playing with his hair, which strangely wasn't as jelled as per the norm. I could feel a smile spread on his lips as we continued to kiss each other. His breath was hot, causing my heart to pound.

I heard somebody coughing at the door. Our lips broke apart with a wet smack. Darcy and I smiled embarrassingly at each other, then turned our attention towards the doorway.

Letting out a somewhat girlish giggle, I looked at Charlotte. Her expression was priceless. Her eyes were wide open in shock. "Lizzie," She nodded towards me, "Darcy." She paused to reconsider what she was going to do. She looked at me with a very confused expression on her face. "I think I'll just give you this paperwork later," she gulped. "In the meantime, I'll be in my office, reevaluating my perspective on life." Slowly, as if in a trance, she walked away.

Darcy stood up. "I better go back to work too," he said, "Help my aunt with some things." He grinned, dimples and all. "See you at lunch, Lizzie."

I shyly waved goodbye, then turned towards the camera. "Well. I don't really know how to end today's episode because honestly nothing can beat what just happened." I looked down and smiled, thinking of Darcy. "I have nothing else to really say but three words, or else I will probably end up screaming with joy," I said, trying my best to not break down dancing and burst into love songs. "What just happened?"

I leaned forward to slide the power button off. The green light turned red.

My viewings would be pretty high this week.


End file.
